Revenge List
by Mr. Semaj
Summary: After being abused and harassed for so long, Oscar gets his ultimate revenge on all who did him wrong, espeically his treacherous wife Trudy.
1. Revenge List 1

**Disclaimer**: _I actually hate The Proud Family. Well, I used to like it, but not anymore. After having to put up with the crap on The Disney Channel for so long, this is my retaliation against one of their many idiot programs._

_Think of this as the permanent series finale for The Proud Family, once that stupid show gets cancelled. Enjoy!_

**Revenge List**

**Part I**

The final bell of the school day is rung on a Thursday afternoon. Penny, LaCienaga, and Zoey were walking out together. Dijonay catches up and them about a flyer she noticed. It was an advertisement for a new teen club in the downtown entertainment district. The flyer stated, "Entertainers wanted. Must be at least 14 to apply. Personal application recommended." The idea sounded really interesting for the girls. LaCienaga started to brag about how hot she is, even jiggling her breasts.

Penny was a bit more skeptical. The girls begged her to join. Penny was still suspicious. They continued to coax her, with Dijonay even bringing up how boys will be at the club. Penny pictured in her mind a really hot boy that they know from school. She really had a crush on him. Overwhelmed with love, Penny conceded.

Meanwhile, Oscar and Trudy are sitting together on the couch. Bebe and Cece were in a nearby playpen. Suga Mama is in the kitchen. Puff is sitting near the couch. Oscar was writing down some new ideas for his Proud Snax. Oscar showed Trudy his list and asked for her opinion. Trudy glanced at a long list of snack ideas, most of which sounded quite disgusting. Trudy just turned her head the other way, hoping not to puke. Oscar noticed the look on her face. Not knowing the real reason why she looked away, he just decided to add some nutmeg to his recipies.

Just then, Suga Mama came in, and grabbed Oscar's wallet. She needed some money to get some more prune juice. Oscar mumbled something mean about Suga Mama. Trudy hit Oscar on his leg. She reminded him about how he promised to be nice to his mother. Suga Mama then badgered him about how she raised him and what-not. Suga Mama chucked the wallet into Oscar's head. She then ordered Oscar to go get the prune juice for her. Oscar sneered, telling her to go get it herself. Trudy hit Oscar's leg again, but harder. She demanded him to go out to the store like Suga Mama said. Oscar tried to hold back his tears, and then just left the couch with a big frown on his face. Suga Mama sat in Oscar's spot on the couch. She and Trudy gave each other a hip handshake.

Penny came home from school on that typical Thursday afternoon. She announced to everyone about the new job she signed up for. Oscar, however, was the only one sensing trouble. Penny gave Trudy the flyer. The flyer explained about the wanted positions at the teen club. Trudy accepted, and she gave Penny a hug.

Oscar had a different opinion. He forbade Penny from joining what he called a strip club, even explaining how there were likely to be sex-crazed boys there. Trudy interrupted, smacking Oscar's face off. She and Penny told Oscar to quit being such a party pooper. Oscar picked up his face. He was not swayed by the news. He then tried to explain how he's only doing what was best for his daughter. Trudy, not believing him, placed a big piece of tape over his mouth. Suga Mama made a crack about how Oscar was always a whiner. Penny went over to hug Suga Mama, as she accepted Penny's desire for a new job as well. Oscar tried to speak, but Trudy interrupted him again. She scolded him, and sent him off to get Suga Mama's prune juice Oscar headed out the door with his head hung low and the tape still over his mouth. He looked back at his family with a tear in his eyes. Suga Mama grabbed the list of Proud Snax that Oscar was using. She crumbled it up, and threw it at Oscar. Trudy, Penny, and Suga Mama all snuggled on the couch together as they were tuning into their TV show. Oscar left with a forlorn look on his face.

_To be continued..._


	2. Revenge List 2

**Revenge List**

**Part II**

Oscar was really sad. He walked down the street thinking slow, sad thoughts. His life really sucked. His family totally hated him. He had no dignity whatsoever. A little cloud appeared beside him, revealing a man in a suit. Oscar asked who he was. The man said he was Al Roker, "the one and only!" He took out his business card and gave it to Oscar. As Oscar was reading, Al told him that he's available whenever he gets in trouble. Oscar just ripped up the cared, thinking it was a trick. He then walked off to the supermarket. Al picked up the ripped card pieces. Oscar just ignored Al, and continued down the street in his sad sorry state.

Just then, a limousine pulled up next to him. The back car window rolled down. Oscar tried to see who it was. A hand with a large basketball squished him in the face. It was none other than that bastard Wizard Kelly. Wiz started off by taunting Oscar, even referring to him as "Oscar Prune." Oscar made an angry expression on his face, and tried to ignore him. The Wiz continued to taunt him. He then pulled out a really long laundry list, and cleared his throat, as he began reciting the many reasons why The Wiz ruled, and Oscar sucked. Oscar lost his patience. He ripped up Wiz's laundry list. He yelled at him, telling him to go away and leave him alone. The Wiz rubbed his chin with his hand. He snapped his fingers, and out came his two German security guards. Oscar ran away, but the two guards pulled him back to the limo, and they aimed him in the sky. They kicked Oscar's butt so hard, that he flew in the air.

Papi, who was walking in another neighborhood, saw the light in the air. He thought it was a meteor shower in broad daylight. He then did that ridiculous laugh he always does.

The Wiz looked in the sky thru his binoculars. He mused to himself how much of a wonderful day he's having, and how much of a loser Oscar is. He rolled his window up and the limo rolled away.

An hour later, Oscar finally made it to the supermarket. His clothes were tattered, and he was tired. He went down the beverage aisle. He found the prune juice, but just before he could get it, a voice called him. Oscar turned around, and it was that talking baby again. The baby started teasing him about his tattered clothes. Oscar grew really angry. He asserted how much of a bad day he was having, and how he didn't want to be bugged anymore. The baby said even more nasty things to insult Oscar's intelligence. Oscar blew his top, and grabbed the baby. That baby made some baby noises to save his skin. Just then, a woman came towards Oscar. She reared her purse back, getting ready to hit Oscar. Oscar backed away, until he was cornered. The woman then started pummeling Oscar with her heavy purse. Oscar cried for help, but nobody came to his rescue. The baby just sat in a nearby shopping cart, looking at the carnage, and rubbing his hands with an evil grin on his face.

Another half hour later, Oscar exited the supermarket with his clothes more tattered than before. He also had many bruises over his body. He did get the prune juice. As he was leaving, he saw Al Roker nearby, disguised as a poor man. At first, he asked for a donation, and then revealed himself to be reaching out to help Oscar again. Oscar ignored Al again. He told him wearily how tired he is, and how he needed to get home. He walked away. Al just left, disappearing in a cloud of dust.

As Oscar was walking down the street, he heard yet another voice. "It all started with an orange basketball!" Oscar, thinking it was Wizard Kelly again put up his fists, getting ready for the first insult he got from him. The voice came again, "It all started with an orange basketball!" Oscar then looked up, and saw a giant billboard with Wiz's picture on it. It seemed at that time as if Wizard Kelly had monopolized the entire city. As Oscar slowly walked down the street, the voice repeated and repeated itself, "It all started with an orange basketball!"

By the time Oscar came home, it was a little past sundown. The streetlights were turning on. When he came in the door, the family was waiting for him. Trudy yelled for Oscar. She told him how Suga Mama has been waiting hours for him to get back. Suga Mama claimed that she couldn't enjoy her show, because it took so damn long for him to come back home. Oscar just stood there with a horrified look on his face. Trudy went on about Suga Mama's constipation, plus several other chores he neglected to finish. He also forgot to take Puff for a walk, and change the twins' diapers. Puff was lying in a corner exhausted, and the twins were sitting in the playpen with their diapers overflowing with crap. Trudy barked about how Oscar should be ashamed of himself.

Oscar then stiffened up, and spoke up. He tried to talk some sense into his wife and mother, both of whom by now, had totally turned against him. Just then, Penny came down stairs in a rather risqué dress. Oscar's jaw dropped. Everyone ignored Oscar, not remembering a word he said, and went over to Penny. They praised her over hew new outfit. Oscar was outraged that they were still letting her go thru with the new job. Trudy smacked Oscar again. Penny whined how Oscar never lets her do anything. She then started crying. Penny then said how she's ashamed that he's her father. Trudy held Penny in her bosom as she continued crying. Trudy had a stern look on her face at Oscar. Oscar tried to speak, but Trudy interrupted him again. She ordered him to apologize for keeping Suga Mama waiting, AND upsetting Penny. Tears started rolling down Oscar's face. He started bawling, and ran upstairs. Everyone stared for a few seconds. Then Suga Mama asked what was wrong, having no idea what was bugging him.

Oscar was up in his room crying on his side of the bed. An hour later, Trudy came into the room. She then kicked him out the house until he learned to be more responsible. Oscar looked up at Trudy, with tears rolling down his face. He tried one last time to reason with her. Trudy just growled at him like a lion. As he left the room, she slammed the door. As Oscar walked slowly down the hallway, he passed by Penny's room. She still had her new outfit on, and was just looking at her breasts in her mirror. She didn't even notice Oscar walking by. He walked down the stairs. Suga Mama was sitting on the couch by herself. She was watching TV. Oscar tried to talk to her, but she growled at him like a lion too. As he walked near the door, Puff snarled at him. Bebe and Cece just hissed at Oscar like snakes. Oscar walked out the house, and the door slammed. It started to rain. He just went into the backyard and sat under a tree. It didn't protect him much from the rain. He didn't say anything. He was just sitting there, thinking slow, sad thoughts to himself. HE could hear the Wizard Kelly billboards from across town, "It all started with an orange basketball!"

Just then, a big cloud formed in front of him. When the smoke cleared, it turned out to be Al Roker again. He had with him his own umbrella. Oscar tried to ignore him yet again. But then, he remembered all the rotten things everyone did to him. He remembered what Trudy did, as well as Suga Mama, Wizard Kelly, and the talking baby. He then looked up at the window of his room. Trudy saw him and she just closed the blinds. Al then presented Oscar with a contract, which upon signing was unrevokeable. Oscar pulled a pen out his pocket, and signed.

Later, he went up on a tree branch with Al Roker, and discussed what he wanted for each family member. They were both under an umbrella to protect them from the rain. Al, having known ahead of time all the rotten things that plagued Oscar that day, gave him a list. Al told him that all he had to do was write out the details, and he'd handle the rest. As the rain continued pouring, Oscar began writing things down.

_To be continued..._


	3. Revenge List 3

**Revenge List**

**Part III**

The next day, there was an assembly at Penny's junior high school. As the assembly was speaking, Ms. Hightower took the center stage. She tried to get everyone's attention, but everyone kept talking. So she had to yell at the top of her lungs like she always does. The assembly then fell silent. She then began the announcements of who earned the job at the new teen club.

Penny, Dijonay, LaCienaga, and Zoey, sat in center seats, eagerly awaiting the results. They were very excited. Ms. Hightower announced the results. The winners were: "Penny Proud, LaCienaga Boulevardez, Dijonay Jones, and Zoey Horwitz. Everyone cheered, as the girls stood up. The spotlight focused on them. It was the happiest day of their lives.

Meanwhile, Oscar was putting the finishing touches on his revenge list. After he approved everything, he gave it to Al. They were both still in the tree after a rather long night. They then left the tree, and went off to activate the revenge list.

Later that day, Penny and her friends went down to the new teen club. They were going to perform for their new job, while Ms. Hightower accompanied them as their personal supervisor. The four were dressed in risque clothing, exposing their cleavage, and their belly buttons. This came to be the first stop for Oscar's revenge. As Penny, Dijonay, LaCienaga, and Zoey made it up to the stage, the audience, mostly boys, were cheering and hooting at them. The girls were in their risqué outfits. The announcer introduced them, and the girls, formed as LPDZ, began to sing. This was when the revenge officially began. A large cloud formed over the center stage. The girls stopped singing. The audience gasped. Out came bolts of lightning. After several random flashes, the cloud grew bigger, and loomed over the awe-stricken audience. One bolt of lightning changed the entire audience into frogs. Another few random bolts came. Then, one bolt zapped LPDZ. It changed them back into their trademark clothes. Another bolt flashed them. After a few seconds, Penny, Dijonay, LaCienaga, and Zoey were all trapped in a large, glass box. They somehow lost their shoes in the process, and were barefoot. All four girls were lying belly-side down in the prism, with their feet waving upward. The electrocutions also caused Penny and LaCienaga to become fused together at their elbows, Penny's right elbow, and LaCienaga's left elbow. They became Siamese twins. All four of them tried to scream for help, but it was no use. Nobody could hear them outside the glass prism. Oscar was overjoyed by this plague. He then glared at a startled Ms. Hightower. He snapped his finger once, and her big mouth was removed. She tried to yell, but nothing came out. Oscar snapped his fingers again, and a large lightning bolt struck her. After the bolt, she was dead. All that was left of the loud-mouth teacher was a large, steaming pile of ashes. Al laughed evilly. Oscar and Al both high-fived each other. They then stormed off to the streets.

Oscar held up a sign on a street corner, saying "Wizard Kelly sucks cock!" Just then, a big limousine pulled up. Inside was Wizard Kelly himself. Wiz saw the sign Oscar was holding, and order it to be taken down. When Oscar refused, Wiz called the two German guards again. But this time, Oscar was ready. When he snapped his fingers, Al peeked from a nearby lamp post. A large cloud formed over Wiz's limo. After a few random lighting bolts, a large bolt flashed Wizard Kelly.

In a few minutes, Wizard Kelly was homeless, poor, and had lost everything he had acquired. EVERYTHING! The city was no longer monopolized by Wizard Kelly. He had even lost his wife and son. The Wiz himself was seen in his tattered underwear (he has in tiny penis, in case you're curious), digging for what little food he could find in the garbage. Of course, he couldn't even get a tiny morsel, because the dogs, cats, and rats beat him to it. Every once in a while, Wiz would get chased down the street by a mob of animals.

Later, at the supermarket, Oscar was waiting for someone. He was whistling casually to himself. Just then, the talking baby appeared next to him in a shopping cart. The baby said more rotten things to Oscar. Oscar snapped his fingers, and a large cloud formed over the baby. A hug bolt of lighting zapped the baby for a few seconds. After it was done, what was left was a small pile of dust. What was once a smart-alec baby, one that only Oscar could understand, was no more.

The last stop was made at the Proud residence. It was midnight. The doorbell rang. Trudy and Suga Mama were on the couch watching TV. They were wondering why Penny hadn't returned from her new job yet. When Trudy answered the door, she saw that it was Oscar. She yelled at Oscar, claiming that he was still banished from the house. She then tried to make him look for Penny. Instead of cowering, or submitting to Trudy's bossiness, Oscar shoved Trudy to the ground. This time, he snapped his fingers twice. A large cloud formed over the house. After a few random bolts of lightning, some large bolts struck the house. As the lightning bolts continued to strike, Al laughed sinisterly, as Oscar look on with an evil grin on his face. At last, his long-deserved revenge was becoming a reality.

_To be continued..._


	4. Revenge List 4

**Revenge List**

**Part IV**

The next morning, all was calm. But not with the Prouds. Trudy woke up, and found herself enlarged, and sitting trapped in a large, hovering bubble. She somehow lost her shoes, and was barefoot. She then saw Oscar standing outside the bubble near her feet with a smug grin on his face. She asked what was going on. Oscar explained how he got his well-deserved revenge. He didn't bring up Al Roker, due to contractual agreements. Trudy asked where Suga Mama, the twins, and Puff were at. Oscar gave a vague answer, even telling what happened to Penny.

The twins were put up for adoption, as was Puff. All three of them were adopted by a family that forced them to watch The Disney Channel for all eternity. But Suga Mama was eternally banished to the Phantom Zone. She was trapped inside a large, floating mirror, which flew off into deep, dark space forever and ever, and ever, and ever....................and ever.

Penny, Dijonay, LaCienaga, and Zoey were still trapped in the glass prism at the teen club, which by now, was deserted. They were still lying on their bellies in their normal clothes, and without their shoes. Their feet were sticking upward, almost against the top of the prism. They tried screaming for help, but after a while had given up. They just sat together in the prism pouting to themselves, all alone and helpless, for all eternity.

Trudy, still confused, moved her legs a few times, begging to get out the bubble. Oscar then reminded her of all the awful, treacherous things she did to him. It was the ultimate payback for all the unjustified abuse. Trudy then grew angry, having no repentance for her evil ways. She tried to get up, but the bubble was too slippery. She slipped, and fell on her belly. Her huge butt was sticking upward. One of her legs was scrunched up under her butt, and another was sticking upward against the bubble. Trudy's face was pressing hard against the impermeable bubble. Oscar then started making fun of Trudy. Trudy started crying.

With his revenge list fulfilled, Oscar left the house, and kept the door shut. He summoned Al Roker for the last time. Al complimented all the wonderful revenge wishes he made, even bringing up how it pleased his supervisor. He then asked Oscar if there was anything else he could do for him. Oscar though for a moment. He then made one last wish, which was added to the list.

Soon, Oscar was riding in a limousine, which was overflowing with money. He sported a tuxedo, a top hat, a cane, and sunglasses. He was also surrounded by seven beautiful women, all of whom had long hair, big butts, and big breasts. Walking on a nearby sidewalk was his brother, Bobby. Bobby sung a song about how rich he noticed Oscar was, and Oscar agreed to let Bobby have a share of his wealth. Bobby hopped in the limo, and they shared some newly-made Proud Snax with each other. With a series of revised formulas, Proud Snax was more popular than anyone ever dreamed of. They rode off into the sunset, with a newly-built town monopolized by the one and only Oscar Proud.

And Oscar went on to live the great life that he had always dreamed of. Those he had taken revenge against suffered an eternity with their just deserts.

**LPDZ's** career ended before it even began. Penny, Dijonay, LaCienaga, and Zoey were all trapped in a rectangular prism that could barely fit all of them. Penny and LaCienaga became Siamese twins by the elbows due to the electrocutions. They were all barefoot, and were lying helplessly on their bellies with their feet waving upward. The abandoned club that the prism was found in was forever deserted, and the four girls stayed there forever.

**Ms. Hightower** and **the talking baby** were both dead. There was nothing left of either of them but the ashes.

**Wizard Kelly** suffered a quite a while living even lower than poverty, the lowest in fact. No clothes, no money, no food, no friends, no family, no dignity...no nothing. Eventually, he suffocated and died from the "nothing" syndrome. He had absolutely nothing else to live for.

**Bebe, Cece, and Puff** were never the same. All three of their brains were literally turned into mush after watching one week of The Disney Channel programming with their new foster family. Their mental, physical, emotional, and psychological abilities were almost completely crippled. The three basically suffered lifetime paralyzation from third-rate television.

**Suga Mama** was banished for life in the Phantom Zone, trapped behind a flying mirror that drifted off into space forever and ever and ever......................and ever.

**Trudy** was became a giant, was barefoot, and was trapped in a giant hovering bubble that she could barely fit in. The Proud house that the bubble was in was forever abandoned, and Trudy spent all eternity sitting in the bubble. She couldn't move much without slipping, and that certainly didn't help her. Oscar occasionally came by to spend at least 3 hours taunting her. It really hurt her, but Oscar didn't care. Trudy didn't care back when she was harassing Oscar. Trudy had gotten a taste of her own medicine that she had to live with for the rest of her life.

All was well in the world, The Proud Family had disintegrated, and Oscar and Bobby lived happily ever after. Al Roker went off across the country help all others who were in the most need of help. One day, he fulfilled one man's wish, and the Disney Channel was no longer a tween network. It once again became the vibrant family-friendly channel that was loved by all TV viewers worldwide.

**The End**


End file.
